Drider Kisses
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: Spinnerette is captured by Evil Spinnerette after their rematch, but instead of killing her, Evil Spinnerette has other plan's... SpinneretteXEvil Spinnerette Yuri


This is a quick oneshot that I made for one of my fovorite web-comic's "Spinnerette"

Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING!

Spinnerette slowly woke up face-down on the floor and compleatly naked, her head spinning from the beat down she got, she tried to get up, only to find herself bound to the floor via very strong webbing, all 6 of her arm's and her leg's were bound tightly, Spinnerette lifted her head to see she was in some sort of cave...

"Well, well, look who's finally up.", a voice said, Spinnerette looked in the direction to see a woman with the lower half of a spider emerge from the shadow's, "Evil Spinnerette! I swear when I get out of here I'm gonna-", she was cut off by Evil Spinnerette laughter (I'm just gonna call Evil Spinnerette "ES" from now on), "Your just waking up and already your making threat's? that's just rich!", ES said before moving on top of her Arch-Enemy, "I could've killed you after our spar, but think this is much better...", she said leaning down, pressing her breast's against Spinnerette's back.

"What are ya gonna do? Hold me hostage for ransom?", Spinnerette asked, hoping she would go into the "Big Bad Villain speech" and buy her some more time.

"You saw the size of my house, what would I need more money for? No, I'm going to do something that will make you mine forever...oh, and in case your trying to stall for time, my minion's Dakota and Julian are luring your allies Tiger and Mecha Maid to another location, and aside from my minion's, I'm the only one that know's about this place.", ES said smirking triumphantly, "Oh, and while you were asleep, I took the liberty of drugging with a powerful sedative to get rid of the pesky super strength."

"...so you have me at your mercy, what do you plan to do with me?", Spinnerette asked, trying to be brave despite being on the losing side now, but she was confused, what did ES want with her? If she wanted her dead she would have killed her during the fight...was she gonna eat her alive? Would she spin her into a cacoon and suck out her fluid's? Spinnerette tried to struggle again, but was stopped by a sharp sting in her ass.

"OW!what the hell?!", Spinnerette screamed, it felt like a small tube had penetrated her ass! She immediately struggled, trying to break free, however ES kept her large breast pressed against Spinnerette, keeping her pinned to the ground, Spinnerette looked behind her to see what was stuck in her ass and became horrified when she saw ES had connected a large, phallic-like tube to her rectum. " It's a tube filled with my eggs!", ES explaned giving Spinnerette's a fanged smile, "The tube that had penetrated you is squirting a small jet of thick fluid into your rectum, witch wil help cushion the eggs and slowly be absorbed by your body, and the hormones and chemicals in the fluid will tricks your body into thinking it's pregnant, creating a more welcoming, comfortable environment for my babies."

Spinnerette's eye's widened in shock and fear, "NO! I won't let's thoese thing's inside me!", she screamed as the first egg pressed up against her anus. She tightened her sphincter, tensing her body has hard as she could an making sure the egg couldn't get through her tight hole. But suddenly ES kissed Tanya right on the lips very quickly, making Spinnerette lose her concentration, and the egg slipped halfway through her anus, "Rgh! I'll just crush the egg!", Spinnerette beared down on the intruding egg, hoping her anal muscles were strong enough to crush it.

"Ah,ah, ahhhh, don't hurt my babies.", ES sais as she started kissing Spinnerette again, all over her face. Spinnerette was confused at first as to why she was getting kissed as she kept her butt cheeks firmly pressed together. But then she started to notice her movements getting sluggish. She felt incredibly weak and had a hard time pushing the creature away from her, and could hardly put up any fight at all.

That's when she remembered back at the comic shop, her "Kiss of a Drider" that made Dakota fall for her...

"That's right, it was all real, I kissed Dakota and her brother long before I put my plan into action.", ES whispered into her ear seductivly, the kisses contain a special venom that enter's the body, relaxing your muscles and calming your nerves, allowing yu nothing but small, weak movements.", ES explained as Spinnerette's anal muscles relaxed and the egg easily slipped through her anus.

"Ahan! N-N-No...", Spinnerette yelped in protest as another egg pressed against her ass andeasily slipped into her rectum. Egg after egg was pushed into her without any trouble. Spinnerette could only lay there and accept it. ES's Drider kisses caused a slight euphoria, like a powerful drug, forcing Spinnerette to start to enjoy the feeling of the warm, wet eggs passing through her relaxed butt cheeks, one after another. Soon the pressure started to mount inside her as the more and more eggs entered her, and the venom made her start to enjoy the full, bloated feeling in her body.

"Yes...you loveit don't you? Don't fight it...let it in...let the pleasure flow through you...", ES said as unbound Spinnerette and turned her over, Spinnerette eagerly embraced her now former Arch-Enemy and kissed her deeply, all the while her hand's were groaping ES's breast's and stroking her all over, "Oh yes, more Evil Spinnerette more! I want your babies!", she moaned as she accepted her fate, ES began using her hands to pleasure Spinnerette's pussy, adding to Spinnerette's euphoria, but then she removed the tube from her anus and plunged it into her engorged pussy.

"Ahhh, OH YES!", Spinnerette screamed in ecstacy as her hip's bucked upward and she came, her juice's covering the cave floor, ES simply kissed her deeply and began filling Spinnerette's womb with fluid and eggs. Spinnerette rubbed her expanding belly with amazement, "So many babies...thank you Misstriss!", she moaned. As the venom clouded her brain, she began to get more optimistic feelings. She falt blessed that her Misstriss was allowing her to bring her children into this world!

After a few more pump's, ES felt that Spinnerette couldn't hold any more eggs and got up and looked down on the docile, bloated girl that was sprawled out on the floor.

"You belong to me now, and only me, you will bring my children into the world and dominate humanity!", ES stated proudly.

Spinnerette gave her Misstriss a weak smile, "Yes...I...belong to you...I will help...raise your...Babies..."

ES giggled as she leaned down and kissed her on the lip's, "...and I'm sure you'll make an excellent mother..."

THE END.


End file.
